


Like, omigosh!!!

by lildonutwitch



Category: Game Grumps, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildonutwitch/pseuds/lildonutwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Hanson and Sonic the Hedgehog stars as your average teenage white couple in a indie romcom set in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, omigosh!!!

Hi, my name is Arin Hanson. I’m 29 years old in Wellington High School. You see that guy over there? The handsome, strapping young lad? Yeah, that’s the most popular guy in school, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is sooooo hot.

 

Anyways, so I was in my class right? It was Professor Wecht’s class -- he has a PHD. It was soooooo boring, totes lame, but there was definitely one thing bearable about it--total hottie Sonic was there! It was a lab day, and Professor Wecht was kind enough to let us choose our partners. Of course, I just HAD to grab Sonic, but that BETCH Shadow got to him first! Whatevs though, I'm not mad because I did end up getting Sonic though with my charming smile and my ability to yank Shadow the Hedgehog off of Sonic with my strong arms.

 

So like, there we were, Sonic and I. Sonic looked so tubular that day, his blue quills shining under the fluorescent lights. I flirted with him for a while,  twirling my blond strand of hair and winking at him, ya know, the works. He flexed his thin strong arms at me. He was just about to put his arm around me before Professor Wecht decided to ruin the moment!!!

 

“What the h*ck are you two doing? ” He asked in a total jerk way.

 

“I'M BEING WITH A TOTAL H*ECKING HOTTIE THAT'S WHAT” Sonic screamed, extremely offended. I blushed -- he just totes called me a hottie!!!

 

“Awww, thanks Sonic, I think you’re a hottie too,” I smiled :^)

 

“No probs babe,” he replied, winking at me. I blushed even harder, going from red to orange, like on the rainbow.

 

“DETENTION!!!!” Professor Wecht spat, being grody to the max.

 

“Ugh, what’s your damage? Whatevs, let’s go, Arin,” Sonic said, taking my hand so we can go to some bullshit other place.

 

“S-Sonic!! Where are we going?” I asked, trying to match to his speed. Of course, I failed, because he _is_ the fastest hedgehog in the world -- good thing I was wearing my heelies!

 

“We are going someplace smexy,” he replied, trying to find our destination. It took us a couple laps around the school to finally pick a place -- _the janitor’s closet_. Ohmigod ohmigod omg!!!! The janitor’s closet is notorious for casual school hookups, along with being under the bleachers and empty classrooms. What was Sonic saying? Does he want to go to the next level?

 

“Step inside, babe,” Sonic said, gesturing to the open closet. I stepped inside, scared, but also a little excited for what would happen. Of course, he stepped inside too, and we gazed into each other’s eyes in the dim lit room.

 

“Like, omg Sonic...“ I said under my breath. I was gonna say more, but I totes forgot.

 

“Babe, I want to show you something. Close your eyes,” he instructed. I complied, waiting eagerly. He placed something in my hand, and when I opened my eyes, it was a massive stamp collection. Of course, I was expecting an erect hedgehog schlong or something, but I guess this is pretty rad too.

 

“Wow Sonic, this-this is sooo cool,” I gushed, flipping through the pages, all organized by size, colour, and “genre” of stamps. Sonic beamed at me, obviously very proud of his creation.

 

“Arin, I think you’re a totally righteous guy, and I want you to have it,” he said, nudging the stamp collection closer to me. I blushed, and hugged it close to my chest.

 

“Thank you, Sonic! I think you’re a totally righteous guy too!” I grinned at him, and he chuckled.

 

“I think you’re also a pretty cute guy too,” he said, leaning closer to me. I felt my face get hotter, my heart racing.

 

“A-And I think you’re a total stud.” It was a matter of seconds before we embraced, our lips colliding. Sure, it wasn’t a smooth transition- I was 6’2, he was about 3’3, but it was still totally romantic.

  
And then we had (totally protected) SEX!!!!!!!!


End file.
